Going Home
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: Based after the movie. It's 1925 and the uranium bomb has been found and disposed off. Now all Alphonse and Edward want to do if get home, but there is one condition that they must submit too to get back to Resembool. AlxOC EdxWR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, Please read and review. This is based after the movie and follows the anime and some parts of the manga**

_"People cannot gain something without first sacrificing something in return. Therefore you must present something of equal value in order to gain that something. This is the principle of equivalent exchange in alchemy. And we believed that to be the worlds one and only truth when we were young."_ – Alphonse

Chapter 1

South Wales 1925

The Dodge came to a bumpy stop. The passenger rubbed his dark golden head after hitting the metal support for the canvas roof for the last time. After spending many hours upon the poorly maintained road. "Al are you sure this is the right address?" the driver asked. Blue eyes darted down at the piece of paper within his grasp before staring at the house sign before them.

"Yes it is Ed." Al replied. Turning to his brother with a wide eye smile. This soon disappeared as his brother faced him with golden orbs.

"Are you sure dad is correct about this place?" he asked

"Edward we've come too far for you to be unsure…anyway I believe father."

"I hope your right."

Slowly they climbed out of the car, placed their top hats upon their heads leaving their ponytail hair whisk out behind them as they headed towards the country cottage. Edward raised his hand about to knock the crafted wooden door when it swung open.

"I have been waiting for you Elric brothers for a very long time." A girl stated

"H….have you?" Al asked with surprise filling his voice.

"Yes Alphonse…" A smile pulled at her features, "Please come in out of the rain."

Stepping aside leaving the brothers enter with their small suitcases. Once inside the lavish hallway she gently closed the front door. "Please follow me." She smiled. Slowly she led them to the left straight into the living room. Where red fabric sofas waited for them with an armchair in the corner. Along the one wall stood floor to ceiling bookcases. In the centre of the left wall stood a warm crackling open log fire. Which light the room along with the candles that was dotted around the room. Once seated the brothers analysed the host before them. She had long chestnut hair which was neatly tucked behind her ears. Big green eyes which was framed by long feminine lashes. With a loosely fitted crimson dress which contrasted with her hair. In a way she reminded Al of their dead mother.

"How was your journey from Munich?" She questioned

"We've had better." Edward replied

"Of course…. Oh my apology I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Alice Thomas." Concern then filled her face. "Oh I almost forgot to show you both your rooms."

"It's alright." Ed replied

"I'll show you right away so you can rest and freshen up before we dine."

Rising from their seats Alice guided them out of the room, back into the hallway. She bent to pick up the suitcase, but Al rushed ahead and grabbed them.

"You know ladies are not suppose to carry the bags." Al stated

"I see you have picked up the customs after only being in this world for two years." Alice stated

"We're fast learners." Ed stated.

"I know you are Edward… please follow me."

The brothers followed her up the stairs and turned to the left. Where only two doorways were left facing them in the hallway. "I'll leave you alone now until we dine at seven o'clock. Please don't be late." She smiled. Entering their rooms both brothers found many books on a desk with bits of paper sticking out. On the opposite side laid a double bed which looked inviting. Edward dropped his suitcase at the foot of the bed. Before approaching the window. Where gentle taps of the harsh rain hit. This joined the chorus of the creaking of rust in his auto mail leg. Staring at the blurred landscape before him.

"Do you actually think Alice can send us home?" Al asked. Making Ed jump. He turned around and let a playful laugh role off his tongue.

"I hope so." He smiled.

Al noticed the dark trouser leg sticking to the auto mail. "Brother dry your leg it's wet otherwise you'll ruin it." Al started to panic.

"Stop worrying Al" his brother replied

As he sat down on the bed and began rolling up the trouser leg. Then started to towel dry his artificial limb. That Winry gave him before he returned to Germany in order to seal the gateway.

"This leg is too short anyway." Ed stated. Since he had the leg he grew from his five foot five statue to five foot nine. Leaving his a big difference in leg size. "You know since you got your body back Al you have become such a worrier."

"Well nobody else is going to look after you especially since she died."

"I know."

He slipped his limb out of the customised shoe he had to have made. Just to gain some independence. Then began to dry the rest of the auto mail. Silence descended upon the brothers like it normally did since their new companion of this world Nora died during one of their missions to eliminate the weapons that Hitler had planned to use in his rise to power of the Weimer Republic. Now that he was safely imprisoned after his Putsch. This failed all thanks to the brothers' intervention with the gate into Shamballa.

"What do you think she'll use to send us back with?" Al asked disrupting the silent chorus of the tip taping of the rain.

Edward stopped drying his leg and stared into his brothers innocent blue eyes. "If we were in our world I would say alchemy… but here I have no idea Al." Edward replied


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N hey here is chapter two =] i don't own anything apart from Alice any way please read and review and please no flames. All flames will be given to Roy Mustang**_

_'I got a shelf full of books and most of my teeth_  
_A few pairs of socks and a door with a lock;_  
_I got food in my belly and a license for my telly_  
_And nothing's gonna bring me down'_ **Paolo Nutini**

**Chapter 2**

The grandfather clock chimed seven times. Announcing that it was seven o'clock to the residents. Slipping his auto mail foot into his shoe. Rising slowly with the artificial limb crying out in protest.

"Come on brother otherwise you'll be late." Al shouted in to Ed bedroom as he passed.

"I'm coming Al." he replied

Following his brother down the stairs and even though Ed remained a few steps higher up compared to his brother. Al was still taller but only by a few inches. Reaching the bottom of the stairs they followed their noses into the dining room. The brothers then took their seats where the place mats were laid out.

"So what do you think to your rooms?" Alice asked

"They're alright." Edward replied

"Good." She smiled. Which only left a smile develop uncontrollably upon Al's face.

Ed watched his younger brother intently, unsure of what to do as it was the first time that Alphonse had taken an interest with the opposite sex well so far. _'May be its just his age.'_ He thought to himself. While their meal was placed in front of them. Ed without waiting another moment picked up his knife and fork then began his meal. While Al stared in awe as Alice clasped her hands together, bowed her head, closed her eyes and began muttering to herself. Just like the Rose from Lior who would pray to the sun God.

"Amen." She then stated before opening her eyes and freeing her hands from their own embrace.

"Praying?" Al asked

"No, blessing my meal." Alice continued to smile gracefully

"Like the Christians?" Al asked excitement to learn filling him.

"Yes…" she began to reply

"So Alice how exactly are you going to get us home?" Edward then stated taking a break from his half finished meal. Breaking up the conversation between this stranger and his brother. She just stared at Edward with amusement within her eyes.

"With witchcraft." She replied curtly but at the same time without evirting her gaze from her food.

"Witchcraft?" Ed mocked

"Yes Ed. You know the thing that is similar to alchemy from your world…but" Alice began to explain

"But what?" Ed asked intrigued by the one possible fault. Knowing that all of this seemed to be going too smoothly.

"To be able to get more than one person through the gate we have to wait till my magic is at its peak." She retorted

"Which is?" he questioned barely interested.

"Summer Solstice Monday June the twenty second. One month and a day away." She stated with a sigh

"Are you sure that you cannot do it any sooner or just transport us one at a time?" Ed demanded with urgency evident within his voice.

"The likely hood of you surviving would be no excitant. Plus you can only transmute one object a year without the help of the solstice." She stated

"Brother." Al stated as his older brother was about to start the questioning once again.

Ed rose to his feet and started to leave. He got halfway across the room when he stopped as pictures caught his gaze. Picking them up he started to flick through them, while Alice froze.

"Brother stop that you're being impolite." Al protested

"Alice have you ever been to our world?" Ed asked seriously.

"No." She replied which seemed more like a whisper.

"Have you ever sent someone to our world?" She turned silent and couldn't face the brothers. Al stared at his brother bewildered before sympathetically gazing at her. "Well Alice?"

"Yes." Alice whispered as her eyes watered up and a single tear escaped her hold.

"Who?" Ed demanded

"Brother stop treating her like the bad guy…" Al began to protest again.

"My mother." She replied as tears started to stream down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N hey sorry that this chapter is soo short it cannot be helped at the moment I promise that the next chapter WILL be longer anyway I would like tp dedicate and thank Ylenne for her corrections on the previous chapters. Here is the next chapter you asked for and an cyber cookie. =] Please read and review.**_

_**Hughes:** "But watch out. You'll make a lot of enemies if you join military command at your age."_  
_**Roy: **"I'm prepared for anything."_  
_**Hughes: "**Make sure you have as many people around you as possible that understand and support you."_  
_**Roy: **(silence)_  
_**Hughes: "So hurry up and get a wife!"**_  
_**Roy: **"Will you shut up?!"_  
_**Lt Hawkeye: **"Colonel please be gentler when hanging up the phone."_

Chapter 3

Silence had befallen the room and not one person could look at each other.. As tears streamed down the hosts face. Staining her porcelain skin. Edward hid his eyes underneath his bangs. While Al was torn, unsure of who to comfort.

"Did it work?" Ed then asked

"Yes." Alice replied

"Edward please give it a break!" Al begged.

"No Al if we are going to trust our lives in her hands to get us back to Amestris then we need to know about her previous transmutations." Ed stated

"Ten years ago my parents and I came here…" Alice began

The brothers stopped and stared at her in silence. The tone from her words filled them with anticipation to what she was about to say

"Through the gate. For a few years we lived happily learning the way people lived here. After living here happily for five years. The gate opened dropping…dropping him…" She continued with a few tears still running down her cheeks and staining her face.

"Dropping who Alice?" Al asked

"Von Hohenheim and in his place taking my father." Alice stated causing the tears to stream again.

"That Bastard." Ed muttered under his breath.

"That was when mother and I started researching… how to go back to Amertris…we found a way… and succeeded but the only problem was…"..…was I got left behind," She practically whispered to herself. Silence hung over the room as the information sank in… Alice whipped away the tears that had stained her face. Mentally cursing that she managed to let them escape in front of her guests. "Please excuse me." Alice stated. She rose to her feet and left the brothers alone.

"Brother you always know how to get us into trouble or a sticky situation. "...Why couldn't you have saved the interrogation for someone else or another time at least?" Al stated feeling sorry and guilty about what he had just witnessed. Rising he started to leave.

"Al…" Ed began

"No Ed." Al stated harshly then left Ed alone in the dining room.

Staring at the half eaten plates Ed found that he, was not longer hungry and thus turned away from them. He found that he could just not bring himself to eat, after what had just happened, which contradicted his normal behavior. As he sat there alone in the silence, his stomach twisted in harsh knots of guilt.

_**Please review. All flames shall be fed to the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang =]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN thanks for the reviews. Here is a chapter to last the next two weeks of my computer freedom and a chance to handwrite more of this story and my surprise plot. Any way lets get on with the story.**

"Do to others as you would have them do to you." The first golden rule of Christianity

Chapter 4

The early morning sun began to creep its way into the rural cottage. Sighing Edward washed the final plate of lasts night meal. He hadn't slept much with the knots of guilt winding too tight to the extent that they became unbearable for him to sleep. A yawn filled the room turning slightly he saw Alice standing there with a white nightgown hugging her while her hair was neatly positioned like yesterday.

"Good morning." Ed stated which more was like a whisper.

"Yes." She stated

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

Alice stayed silent. Edward took it as a sign that Alice was not talking to him. With a huff she left leaving Ed on his own. Silence emitted around the house apart from the quite foot prints of either Al or Alice padding around. That was until two sets of foot prints were echoed from the stairs.

"Good morning Alice." Al said bubbly. Ed could imagine his brothers plastered grin all over his younger innocent face.

"Morning Alphonse." Yet again Ed imagined the innocent yet lustful smile written all over Alice's face as she talked to the younger Elric.

"Please just call me Al." he stated politely.

"Ok Al would you like to accompany me shopping?" Alice's musical voice filled Ed's ears. Leaving his auto mail gripping too tightly upon the sink plug. Misshaping the metal thing.

"I would be delighted to join you and I'm sure Edward would like to drive us there as a means of an APOLOGY" Al stated

"But it's only a short walk and would be wonderful upon a beautiful day like this." Ed was slightly thankful of Alice's please of freedom but also annoyed that she wanted to steal his younger brother away from him.

"Please allow us to take the car." Ed could no imaging the evil grin plastered on the younger Elrics face.

"The little snake tongued witch which only wants to steal Al's soul." Edward muttered to himself.

"If that is the case I would be delighted." Alice replied with an air of chipperness.

BANG! The plate Ed was about to put away smashed into tiny million of pieces of china.

"What was that?" Alice questioning voice filled Ed's ears. Panic erupted through him. While fear stabbed at his heart. 'Please don't come in here please… I value my life.' He thought to himself.

"I'm sure it was from outside." Al covered.

"Oh ok… silly me." Alice's happy voice filled Ed's misery.

Later that Day…

The Dodge came to its final bump before coming to a much slowed stop. The dark golden teen rubbed his head. Sadly still not getting use to the Dodge's bumpiness. Alice lent forward so that she was between the Elrics.

"You know Edward you can park the Dodge in the town." Alice stated

"You know Alice I don't think Al can take another bump to the head." Ed replied

"YOU KNOW ED we're on smooth tarmac." Alice added

"YOU KNOW ALICE I DON'T GIVE A DAM YOU LITTLE PEAP SQUEAK." Ed ranted

In a huff Alice slid towards the door. Swung it open and gracefully jumped out. Al gave Ed a disgusted look before following in pursuit. Once he clambered out. Al found that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" he asked

"Down here." Alice stated.

Closing his door Al saw her upon her knees. On top of her pale blue long slightly shaped skirt. With the sleeves of her black Victorian coat pushed up as far up her arms as the jacket allowed. A told you so smirk rippled across her features.

"Just as I thought." She stated

"What is it Alice?" Al asked

"Firstly your tires are flat and secondly you have some large like stones stuck in the groves of your tires." She stated her analogy.

"Anything else Miss Thomas?" Ed asked

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm filthy." She retorted

"That is your own fault." Ed replied harshly.

"If you looked after your car we wouldn't be in this state." Alice shouted

Ed stood next to his younger brother.

"Your just like Cornel Bastard." Ed stated

"You shouldn't have done that." Al stated

SMACK!!!! Ed grabbed his cheek where Alice had just made contact with her hand.

"What was that for?" Ed screamed in frustration

"It is in polite to swear in front of a ladies presence." Alice retorted.

With a huff Ed left both Alice and Al. "Sorry about my brother." Al stated. Then lifted Alice into the front seat. Got out his handkerchief and started to clean her skirt.

"You know you have one mean right hook." Al smiled

"I know." She grinned

**Please review. All flames will be given to the Flame Alchemist**


	5. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
